Path to Vengeance
by IcyNirvana
Summary: A human is reborn as a pokemon in a different world where there are no humans.With a tragic past, both in his human life as well as pokemon, he is on a path... A path to vengeance. Rated M for language and possible (future) lemons
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

**A/N I have ideas, but they seem to be unable to connect to each other. If you're looking for Boarding Life Madness, it won't be up for a while, I will write it when I have free time or I get idea(s) for what to do, or if a lot of people want to see it more than this. [Sigh] I don't own Pokemon. Please don't hate me… Now without further ado, I present to you… Path To Vengeance!**

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_I have learned now that while those who speak about one's miseries usually hurt,_

_Those who keep silence hurt more."_

_- C.S. Lewis_

* * *

><p>"Nerd!" I heard behind me as I got shoved. I sighed into the muddy ground as I heard laughter above me, this happens every day when school ends. I made no effort to lift myself off the ground, instead just lying on the soggy ground, getting soaked in the rain. This is weirdly peaceful... I might even go as far as to say that I'd rather stay here than go home…<p>

"Come on… Get up, Max" a soft voice spoke. I slowly rolled over onto my back and saw Lindsey, my best friend, well… my only friend in this hell-hole of a high school. I groaned and picked myself off the ground.

"Here!" She handed me a large brown bag

"What is this?" I asked, my voice sounding tired

"Your present, of course! Don't tell me you forgot your own birthday!" She was shocked. Oh, right, my birthday. I sighed, I've been doing that a lot recently, and took the bag to look inside it. It was a bunch of books and comics, I like it

"Wow... This is great! Thanks Lind" I gave her a hug, making her clothes a bit messy too

"Oops… sorry" I looked down in shame

"Never mind. Have a nice day!"

"Thanks… for everything, Lindsey"

"Like I said, no problem!" She replied. Like I said, she's the only friend I have here. She's great, kind, caring and everything, I really don't deserve her. I began my long trek back to the apartment where my dad and I live. Where's my mom?… She died in a car accident and I was left with a dick-head known as my father

Once I reached the apartment, I rode the lift up to the fifteenth floor.

"Get me a beer!" My 'dad' yelled at me just as I opened the door. He was with three other guys, playing poker on the round table in our living room

"What? No hello?" I murmured. Apparently he heard it since an empty can of cheap beer hit my face hard. I shut up and went into the kitchen to fetch a beer. I went back and gave it to him; he popped it open and took a sip, and tossed the almost-full can at me, drenching me in beer. The four assholes laughed at this. I made my way to my bedroom when my dad called out

"By the way, no dinner for you tonight! But if it makes you feel better, your food was delicious!"

"Well, you could buy them if you actually get your lazy fucking ass out of this apartment and WORK for once!" I snapped. The room fell silent as my dad lazily made way towards me. He suddenly pushed me and pinned me against the wall

"I beg your pardon?" He hissed. I recoiled because his breath reeked of alcohol

"I was saying, if you actually worked for once then you'd have money!" I shouted in his face

"Say that again" He hissed again

"I never took you for a deaf person, dad" My voiced dripped with sarcasm. He looked at me with eyes of rage and punched me once, twice, three times.

"You live under my roof. This is my turf! You obey by my rules, get it?!" he shouted as he turned back and walked to the poker table

"Motherfucker!" I jumped him and punched him rapidly, yet it did not seem to do a thing. He lifted me off of him and threw me into the wall. Ow, I'll be feeling that in the morning.

"Get the hell out of my sight" He said. I got up, went into the kitchen, grabbed a beer then sneaked my way up to my room with the can. I placed the bag and beer down on my bed before going to the bathroom to take a shower. After getting out of the shower and feeling somewhat refreshed, I sat on my bed and started reading the first volume of the comic Lindsey gave me, all the while sipping my beer. I know, I'm too young to start drinking beer; when Lindsey found out about me drinking, she launched into multiple lectures on how drinking is bad, especially for someone my age. So we compromised, I promised to drink less than what I usually do before, which was at least two cans a day. Now, I only drink when I feel really stressed or needed one, about 5 cans a week.

I continued reading books until I was done with the whole comic. I looked at the clock, 8pm. Shit, I was hungry. I went to the kitchen to find if there was anything that's at least edible. While looking in the cupboards though, a forceful punch connected with the back of my head, knocking my face into the floor. That fucking hurts

"Consider that a lesson, you don't talk to me that way, especially not in front of my friends! And by the way, you won't find anything; I ate it all" My dad's voice boomed above me. I grunted as he walked away. Seems like I won't be eating anything, again. I really don't want to stay here anymore, but I don't know where to go. Well… I DO know one place and how to get there, but I'm a bit scared of it. And if I do, Lindsey will be very sad. I stayed on the ground for a bit and considered my choices. That's it, I can't stand this anymore, I'm going with the plan.

I sighed. At last, I'll be free of this cluster-fuck of a life. I went into the bathroom and opened the cabinet next to the mirror and took out a blade for the razor. I went to fill up the bathtub with water. I played with the blade until the water filled up the large bath tub. Once it was filled up, I turned off the tap.

"I'm sorry Lindsey. Sorry for what I'm about to do; I never even have the chance or courage to tell you how I feel towards you. I'm sorry" I let a tear drip onto my arm before using the blade to slit both my wrists. I then threw the blood-stained blade into the bin and lay down in the water-filled tub. The water drawing out the blood from my body at a quicker pace. I did not hurt, in fact, I felt nothing. Just peacefulness, that's all I felt.

I lay there, I did not know how long it was. Minutes, maybe hours, passed when I suddenly felt my eyelids droop, I was losing too much blood. So this is what dying feels like, it's oddly calm and serene, I thought it'd be painful and torturing.

"Mom… I'll see you soon. Sorry Lindsey, I just can't take it anymore" I mumbled. I closed my eyes and all went black

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes. Hm… I was floating in nothing, there wasn't anything here. The void was grey, everywhere I looked.<p>

"Am I dead?" I asked myself. Then there was a cute giggle coming from behind me. I whipped around and my jaw dropped

"Hello Max"

"You two aren't supposed to exist" I replied, shocked

"Then what are you looking at? Of course we exist, silly!" A pink cat replied

"S-so… you're really Arceus and Mew?!"

"Duh" Arceus rolled his eyes

"How come I've never seen pokemon before? Only in games…" I asked, confused. Weren't pokemon just a console game?

"We live in another dimension, a parallel universe. One where humans don't exist" Mew answered

"Aaaand why are you here?"

"I saw that this universe apparently has no God, so I came to govern the world along with my world" Arceus answered

"Aaand what does this have to do with me?"

"Why you little-"

"Arcy, calm down" Mew said. Arceus breathed deeply for a minute before answering me

"You asked what I was doing here, so I answered you. But if you mean why are you here"

"That's exactly what I asked"

"You see, I know about your life and what you've been through. I think its fair that I grant you another chance at life, at least this one should be better than your last. I foresee you going on an adventure in your new life" Arceus explained coolly in his deep, mature voice. I was silent for a moment, trying to get over the shock that a pokemon God has just offered a new life for me

"I-I… Where will I be born? Las Vegas? New York? London?" I asked

"Silly, you'll be born in a cave" Mew giggled as she did flips around me. I avoided looking at her because watching her fly around me would only make me dizzy.

"A CAVE?! Of all the places I would be born in, of-fucking-course it has to be a cave"

"You know that's rude right? Maybe I just won't let you reborn, just leave you here to die" Arceus muttered

"Now now Arcy" Mew leaned in and whispered to him. I couldn't hear what Mew said but I did caught a few words. Something like 'under orders', 'get mad' and 'torture'. Hm… I don't get it.

"I know, Mew. But of all the humans he could've picked, it's gotta be a cheeky, ungrateful bastard" Arceus replied in his normal voice. Great, now God hates my guts

"Just do it" The psychic cat replied

"Max… I didn't tell you this. Maybe you'll be born in a cave, but you'll be a riolu, in the world with only pokemon, our world"

"Okay… I guess that makes up for the fact that I'll be born in a cave"

"Now… are you ready to rumbleee?!" Mew shouted beside Arceus

"Ow… I almost went deaf with that shout. Anyways, are you ready Max?"

"Yes"

"By the way, your memory will be suppressed, you can recall your human memories but it'll be hard and you'll be named Solis, not Max. Now, let your path to vengeance begin" He boomed as my body glowed with a very bright light. Wait, path to vengeance? Only some memory? New name?

"What the fuck is gonna happeeennnnnn?!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN Hope that's not too bad for the prologue. Anyways, hope you enjoyed and review please**


	2. He's golden!

Chapter 1: He's golden!

**A/N Enjoy, and review please! I'm still accepting OCs! I don't own Pokemon**

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_Blessed are the hearts that can bend; they shall never be broken."_

_- Albert Camus_

* * *

><p>A Typhlosion smiled at his mate, a Lucario, and looked back at the two eggs. He felt very proud, very proud indeed. The two were in their den, in a cave, waiting for the eggs to hatch. In fact, the eggs are wobbling slightly already. Then, one started to crack at the top, the crack glowed brightly. The egg then tipped over and out came a Cyndaquil, squealing happily before making its way over to the Typhlosion and going to sleep, Typhlosion picked him up and placed him on his head. Now there was one egg left, this one still wobbling. The parents almost jumped in joy as a crack started to form on the top of the egg, this crack shone a bright, golden light.<p>

"It's coming!" The Lucario said to her mate. The egg wobbled a final time, then the top of the egg broke off and a riolu head popped up with the top of the egg shell on his head. The riolu squealed happily. The parents stared at him, instead of his blue and black fur, he had black and golden fur.

"He's golden!" Typhlosion said

"In more ways than one!" The Lucario squealed as she picked up the tiny, shiny Riolu and held him in her arms

"What's that?" Typhlosion pointed to the newborn's tail

"What's this?" Lucario looked at the golden tail and saw a piece of paper, she took it into her paw

"How'd a piece of paper get in the egg?" She wondered out loud, before beginning to read it out

_"__Rejoice, hatched is this one_

_Many obstacles will stand before his desire_

_But his willpower, matched by none_

_Reaching his goal, he does not tire_

_Rejoice, for this one is blessed by Arceus"_ the paper said. They were, once again, frozen in shock. They just stared at the one blessed by Arceus, the tiny Riolu yawned and went to sleep. Suddenly, a pink blur shot into the cave and lifted the new-born from Lucario's arm; this snapped both of their parents out of the trance, they instantly took combat positions

"He's so cute!" They dropped their combat stances when they saw Mew, the legendary Mew herself, cuddling with their child

"L-Lady Mew?!" Lucario stuttered

"Yep! I came to visit Solis here!"

"Solis?"

"Oh right, the message. Arceus sent me to tell you that he has already named the Riolu and forgot to put it in the note that you hold. His name will be Solis, for he is as radiant as the sun! And his moveset is Quick attack, Bullet punch, Aura Sphere and Endure!" Mew explained

"But we don't know those moves, how can he have them?" Typhlosion asked

"And how can he use Aura Sphere? Riolus aren't supposed to be able to use aura until they evolve into Lucario!" Lucario also asked

"Well… Arcy gave it as a gift, I think…" she took on a thinking pose as they awaited

"Well… gotta go, I have some more business to take care of. Be sure to keep little Solis safe and well. By the way, he has a big secret that he'll tell you in time, when he remembers it!" With that, the pink cat placed Solis in Lucario's arms and sped out of the cave.

"Lily? What do you think she means by 'big secret'?" Typhlosion asked

"I don't know, Jack, but she says that Solis will tell us when he remembers" Lucario, now identified as Lily, answered Jack the Typhlosion.

"For now, we just raise him as best we can, along with him!" Jack patted Cyndaquil's head lightly

"What should we name him?"

"Why not Solarflare? I have a feeling his fire will be hot!" Jack chuckled

"Solis and Solarflare it is then! They'll be the Sol brothers!" Lily also chuckled

"Well… you take care of both of them for a bit, I'll go gather a bit of berries for tomorrow, maybe call Thunder and his family over too. If you feel tired, you can go to sleep, it's night already" Jack handed Solarflare to Lily before walking out

* * *

><p>"Where is he?!" An Ampharos burst into the cave<p>

"Ssshhh!" Lily hissed quietly, gesturing at the two sleeping babies. The Ampharos covered his mouth

"Oops… sorry" He whispered, Lily nodded back. A Flareon then came in with Jack besides her

"Thunder… [pant] next time [pant] slow down. I know you [pant] like cute babies but [pant] at least wait for your [huff, huff] mate" The Flareon panted

"Just like you to rush in to see little Solis and Solarflare" Jack chuckled lightly

"Solis and Solarflare?! What a cute name! And sorry, Nova, I just adore cuties!" Thunder, the Ampharos, squealed quietly

"Apology [pant] accepted" Nova the Flareon panted and plopped herself on the floor

"I'm betting they'll find little Eve fun to play with" Jack said quietly to the two

"Yes… little Eve, she's just a few days older than them. She'll want to play with them" Thunder said

"[Yawn] You guys… Me and Lily are going to sleep now. Why don't you stay here for the night?" Jack yawned

"Jack! They have to stay with Eve! She's still too young to be alone!" Lily scolded Jack

"Don't worry, she's here" Nova said clamly, letting Thunder reached into her fluffy tail. From the tail, Thunder pulled out a small, sleeping Eevee

"Uh… won't she suffocate in that overly-fluffy tail of yours?" Lily asked, concerned

"Nah, nah, nah! She won't suffocate! She's tough!" Thunder said proudly, setting Eve down next to Solis and Solarflare

"Good night, kids. Good night everyone" Jack mumbled as he slept on his pile of hay with Lily. Thunder and Nova went to a spare pile of hay. They spent many nights with Lily and Jack before, sleeping in their den; so much that Jack just kept a spare pile in case. They all went into a deep sleep

* * *

><p>The next morning, Jack awoke to the sound of crying. He quickly scrambled up and checked the source of the noise. Lily started to stir when Jack poked her, Solis and Solarflare were crying, most likely the kids are hungry. The other occupants of the cave also started to wake up<p>

"[Yawn] Hmm? [rubs eye with paw] Mom? Dad? Where are we?" The young Eve asked Thunder and Nova

"Oh, right. While you were asleep, dear, we came to uncle Jack and auntie Lily's den to see your new friends!" Thunder answered cheerfully as he went to pick up some berries from the nearby pile to feed his family

"New friends?!" Eve's eyes glittered with excitement, "Where? Where? Who? Where?" She asked, running around Nova

"There, uncle Jack is feeding them" Nova pointed, the family went to watch the Sol brothers eat

"Wait… Your Riolu, Solis right? He's a shiny!" Nova exclaimed

"You just noticed?" Thunder asked

"Yeah… I didn't look at him properly, besides, it was dark"

"Wow! What's your name?" Eve jumped in joy as she asked the golden Riolu, but he just looked at her curiously

"We didn't teach him how to speak yet, his name is Solis. And that is Solarflare" Lily pointed to the Cyndaquil munching on an Oran berry. Solarflare looked up and squealed cutely

"Yay! I got new friends!" Eve exclaimed happily

"Being shiny isn't all, you know?" Jack said to the other family

"What do you mean?" Both Thunder and Nova asked

"Solis here isn't just a normal shiny! Take a look at this, it was in his egg!" Jack said proudly, handing them the note that came in the egg. Once they read it, they gasped

"Wow!"

"He's blessed by Arceus!"

"And we were visited by Mew too" Lily smiled

"You guys are so lucky!" Thunder said

"Mom, who's Arceus and Mew?" Eve asked curiously

"Arceus is the pokemon God while Mew is the ancestor, or mother, of all pokemon, dearie" Thunder explained instead

"Wow… and what does it mean to be blessed by God?"

"It means that the person is made holy by Arceus and they're endowed with divine favour and protection"

"… What?"

"Basically means that Arceus likes little Solis here and will help him"

"Wow! That's great!"

"Are you full yet Solarflare, Solis?" Jack asked. The two Sol brothers nodded, smiling happily.

"Y-yes" Both of them replied

"That's their first word!" Thunder squealed

"I'm Lily, your mom. This is your dad, Jack" Lily spoke to the two, pointing to both her and Jack

"Mom, Lily. Jack, dad" They repeated. Thunder squealed some more

"I swear, Thunder, you turn into a girl when you meet small kids" Nova sighed

"What are your names?" Jack chuckled. The Riolu and Cyndaquil tilted their heads and stayed silent

"You're Solarflare" Lily pointed to the Cyndaquil, who squealed in response, "And you're Solis" she pointed to the golden Riolu next, who nodded

"That's uncle Thunder and auntie Nova" Jack pointed to them respectively for the kids. Thunder waved and Nova nodded back

"Uncle Thunder, auntie Nova!" They both repeated, smiling

"How about me?!" Eve suddenly appeared inches from their faces, almost jumping with excitement. But the two screamed and hid behind their parents.

"They don't like me?" Eve muttered, her ears drooping

"You just scared them, don't worry!" Thunder patted her head. The Sol brothers peeked out from behind Jack's body to look at Eve. Jack patted the two on the head

"That's your friend, Eve. She's just a few days older than you" He chuckled lightly

"F-friend?" Solis asked while Solarflare stayed silent. Then Solis went up to the Eevee and hugged her

"Friend! Come on brother!" Solis invited his brother. The fire mouse reluctantly went up to Eve, then hugged her too

"Yay! I've got new friends!" Eve happily said. _'Weird, how did Solis know Solarflare was his brother? We never told him, or even uttered the word to him before'_ Their parents wondered

* * *

><p><strong>AN And that, concludes the first chapter of Path to Vengeance! (Actually took me more than an hour to think of the message on the note when Solis hatched, still is crappy though) Eve makes new friends and the Sol brothers starts to learn about new things! Review please! And remember, if you have an OC you wanna share for me to include into this story, don't hesitate to send! Thank you!**


	3. Can we be friends?

Chapter 2: Can we be friends?

**A/N Thank you ****November Red Angel**** and ****Warrior of Hope**** for reviewing! I do hope you're enjoying this fic! I don't own Pokemon! Review please!**

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_If you have good friends, no matter how much life is sucking, they can make you laugh." _

_- P.C. Cast_

* * *

><p><em><span>Several days later<span>_

"Come on Flarey! Let's go get Eve!" Solis called out to his brother

"I told you, don't call me Flarey! I'm Solarflare!" His brother answered

"But your name is long!"

"Then just call me Flare, not Flarey. Now come on, let's go get Eve" He started walking out of the cave. Solis dragged a large leaf with lots of berries on it with them, Jack had told him to give it to Thunder. They walked together through the forest to Eve and her parent's cave while munching on some berries. They chatted until they reached their destination

"Ah! Solis, Solarflare! Here for Eve?" Thunder was just coming out of the cave when he saw the duo

"Hello uncle Thunder! Yes, we're looking for Eve"

"She's inside. Now, I'm just gonna go gather some berries to add to the pile, we're running a little low" Thunder was about to walk away when Solis stopped him

"Oh, no need uncle! Daddy said to give these to you" He gave the pile to Thunder

"Thank you, sweetie! Now, let's go inside and find Eve" Thunder led them inside his den. The den was similar to Jack and Lily's, but was a little smaller. Once they were inside, Eve bounded towards them quickly

"Hi!"

"Hi Eve" They both replied

"Hello boys" Nova came out from the deepest part of the den

"Hello auntie Nova"

"What should we do today?" Eve excitedly asked them

"Um… I don't know" Solarflare answered

"Why don't you kids go practice your attacks?" A voice came from the entrance of the den

"Daddy! Why're you here?" Solis asked

"I came in to check on you guys, and to talk to Thunder" Jack chuckled as he patted his sons' heads

"Yeah! Let's go practice our attacks!" Eve exclaimed

"Do you know your attacks yet?" Nova asked the Sol brothers

"Uh…no" Solarflare answered

"Well… Solis, your attacks are Quick attack, Bullet punch, Aura Sphere and Endure. And you, Solarflare, I'm guessing is Tackle, Leer, Smokescreen and Ember" Jack said, thinking

"Wow! Solis, why do you have so many attacks? I only have Growl, Tackle, Tail whip and Sand attack!" Eve was shocked

"It's a gift from Arceus and Mew" Jack chuckled

"I envy you, brother" Solarflare grumbled. They all laughed at this

* * *

><p><em><span>POV: Solis<span>_

We arrived at a clearing between my family's den and Eve's den, there was also a small pond there too. We all walked into the middle

"I think this is a good place as any" I proposed. They agreed

"Can you show the Aura Sphere?" Eve asked me, tail wagging in excitement

"I'll try" I looked around and picked a tree on the edge of the clearing. I put my hands together, both of them facing the tree, and concentrated. Nothing happened

"Um... I don't know how" I told them sheepishly

"Try concentrating" Solarflare said

"I did"

"Try harder. Like… you know, imagine a ball of aura forming in front of your hands" Solarflare said. And so I did what he said, I put my hands together like last time and concentrated, imagining the ball of aura forming in front of my hands. And a small ball formed! Flare then fired a small ember at the tiny ball, setting it off, the ball ended up exploding in my face

"Ow… SOLARFLAAAARE!" I screamed while Eve and Flare was laughing. Flare was laughing so hard, he accidentally launched a small fireball, another ember, and the fireball hit my tail, setting it alight

"Aaaaahh! Hot! Hot! Hot! Hoooooot!" I ran towards the pond and dove into the water. The water extinguished my golden tail, to which I sighed happily at. I gave a friendly glare at Flare, he had his paws over his mouth, trying to stifle more laughter while Eve was rolling on the ground, giggling like crazy. I sighed and dragged myself onto the bank and lay there, face-down, on the muddy ground.

"Come on, Solis… get up" Eve's soft voice spoke. I slowly rolled over onto my back and saw her standing over me. I groaned and picked myself off the ground

"Here!" She held out a two different berries

"What's this?" I asked

"Berries! One will cure the burn and the other will heal you"

"Thanks Lindsey" I replied as I took the berries

"Lindsey? Who's that?"

"Um… I don't know… I mean, thanks Eve"

"Oh… no problem!" She cheerfully replied. Why did I just say Lindsey? Who's she? It kinda just slipped out of my mouth, I don't even know who this 'Lindsey' is! I decided to forget it and went back to Flare and Eve

"Can you show the Aura Sphere again?" Eve asked me

"No way" I grumbled, glaring at Flare, who snickered

"I won't do anything this time, promise!" He said

"Promise?"

"Yep"

"Fine…" I put both my hands together and picked another tree, focusing and imagining a ball of aura. The ball started to form, albeit slowly, until it reached the size of about my fist. I imagined the ball getting launched from my hands, and the ball did just that. It barrelled towards the tree, exploding on impact with the bark. The whole tree shook

"Wow… that's not even a full size Aura Sphere" I muttered, I had seen mom do it before, it was much bigger. When the tree stopped shaking though, a pokemon fell out of it, a Torchic. A Torchic with a blue scarf around her neck. The Torchic fell to the ground and groaned. I quickly went over and asked if it was okay. Apparently the Torchic was not pleased, as it began using Peck on me over and over again. I screamed again and ran over to the pond again, all the while the Torchic kept using Ember on me, burning me and my poor tail. I dove into the pond, stayed there for a bit, and then came up onto the shore. But only when I stood up that I realize the Torchic could still be here. And with great timing, the Torchic launched another flurry of Pecks on me. It went on for about 5 minutes, at which by the time Torchic got off me, I was down on the ground, bruised and battered, with some blood. I groaned

"That's for almost killing me with an Aura Sphere!" Torchic's voice told everyone that she was female

"I see it didn't hinder your ability to fight" I managed to choke out. Looking around me, I saw Eve and Flare running towards me. Eve gave me another one of that berry that heals me, I think it's called an Oran berry. Once I felt better, I got up and walked to the Torchic

"Hey… Uh… Sorry for that attack earlier, I didn't know you were in that tree. Can we be friends? Pleeeease?" I apologised to her

"Hm!" She huffed and looked away. But then she glanced at me

"Alright… my name is Taki" All of us sat down and chatted together, getting to know each other. We learned that Taki's mom is a Blaziken and her dad is a Gallade. She has one brother, a shiny Ralts. She was older than them, older by 8 years, in fact.

"So… how did you use Aura Sphere? I've heard that only Lucario can use them" Taki asked

"You see… I was-"

"Blessed by Arceus" A voice interrupted my answer. We turned around and saw Lily and a Blaziken, who I assume was Taki's mother.

"Mama!" Taki exclaimed

"Hello Taki" The Blaziken replied

"Mom? You know Taki's mother?" Flare asked

"Very well, in fact. We are good friends!" Mom smiled

"Mom! I can use Aura Sphere now!" I exclaimed excitedly. She looked at me with a shocked expression, before smiling widely and proudly.

"Really?" She asked

"Yes, and it nearly killed me" Taki deadpanned

"Let me guess, you were playing in the tree when Solis fired it at that tree" Taki's mother chortled

"Yeah"

"I don't understand what's so fun about playing in the tree" Solarflare asked. No one answered him though.

"Come, let's go home" Taki's mother steered her daughter away, waving back at Lily. Lily also waved back and smiled

"Let's us go too"

"We'll talk later!" Taki yelled at us while we were walking away

* * *

><p><strong>AN Sorry if it sounds a bit rush. I am a little busy writing a light novel with my friends. Sorry, please don't hate me. Reviews are much appreciated! OC Taki from ****Aurawarrior13**


	4. The Path to Vengeance

Chapter 3: And so begins… the Path to Vengeance

**A/N Thank you ****Aurawarrior13**** and ****Warrior of Hope**** for reviewing! I'm really sorry for not updating! [Cringes] I've got so much stuff to do and so little time. School has started again for me (as you should know), lots of homework, projects, basketball matches that I've never known I'm a part of, Remembrance day practice and finally, the light novel I'm starting with 2 of my friends! So… really sorry if there is next to no updates, at least now you know why**

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_Vengeance, retaliation, retribution, revenge are deceitful brothers; vile, beguiling demons promising justifiable compensation to a pained soul for his losses. Yet in truth they craftily fester away all else of worth remaining." _

_― __Richelle E. Goodrich, The Tarishe Curse_

* * *

><p><em> "<em>_When you begin a journey of revenge, start by digging two graves: one for your enemy, and one for yourself."_

_- Jodi Picoult, Nineteen Minutes_

* * *

><p><em><span>10 years later<span>_

"Come on! Show me what you've got!" I shouted

"You asked it, you got it!" Solarflare ran at me with a Quick Attack after using Smokescreen. I tried, but couldn't dodge fast enough since I couldn't see him and ended up on the ground.

"Ugh… Take this!" I fired an Aura Sphere, a full sized one, at my brother. He got hit and was blasted back a few meters. We both groaned and picked ourselves up. He smirked and shot a Flamethrower at me. I, again, tried to jump out of the way but the scorching hot attack hit my hand and wrist; I screamed in pain. Solarflare's eyes gleamed. Yes, eyes, he had evolved into a Quilava some time ago and he was very proud of it indeed. He now thinks that he is older since I'm still unevolved

"Damn… that's gotta sting" He chuckled. I looked at my burnt hand, some fur had been burned off

"Yeah, no kidding" I replied. Then I noticed something, it was very faint, but there was scar on my wrist. Upon further inspection, I saw that the scar had to be from a deep wound; weird, why did I have a scar on my wrist? I parted the fur on my other wrist, only to see an almost identical scar on that wrist too!

"What the-" I muttered. Flare noticed me staring weirdly at my hands and came over

"What? … Hey, how'd you get that scar on your wrist, it looks like it was from a very deep wound"

"That's what I'm wondering about, why do I have scars on both my wrists? Hold on-" I started parting my fur on different parts of my body. What I discovered shocked me to the core. I had scars all over my body, some deep, some shallow, but what they have in common was that they were faint and hard to see

"How the-! Where'd you get all those scars?!" I was wondering how too, when suddenly I had a massive headache. One that made me see vivid colours, made my head spin, made me want to curl up. I felt something like a door in my mind opening up. I wanted this headache to stop, it was so painful, I let out a blood-curdling scream, I just wanted to die. Die… want to die… All of the sudden, images, memories, sounds, they all flooded my head.

"Solis! Are you okay?!" Flare screamed at me. His voice seemed like they were shouted at me from across the world. Pictures filled my sight; me on the muddy ground, mom getting hit by a car, dad beating me, Lindsey giving me a gift, me drinking beer, me crying and me, slitting my wrists. All this made me remember my past life. I was human. And all went black

* * *

><p>Ugh… everything hurts! My body is aching everywhere! I weakly groaned<p>

"Solis! You're awake!" I heard Eve's both relieved and concerned voice above me. I slowly stretched my arms, legs and body. Ahh~ that helps with the aching. I then opened my eyes lazily

"You're really awake!" Eve shouted in glee. Footsteps came from somewhere nearby

"Is Solis awake?!" I heard Lily's voice ask

"YES!" Eve exclaimed

"I knew my boy would be alright!" Jack's proud voice came. I looked around and saw mom, dad, Eve, Nova and Thunder

"How long was I out?" I coughed a bit, damn, my throat feels sore

"2 weeks" Nova's voice answered me. Wait- TWO WEEKS! What the hell made me go out for two whole, motherfucking weeks?! Then it hit me; that's right, I remembered that I was human. God damn Arceus! He didn't tell me it would hurt this much! I growled lightly

"Sol? Are you alright?" Solarflare entered the room

"Yes… Although there's something I have to tell all of you guys" After saying this, I launched into a coughing fit

"Here" Flare held a half a shell from some fruit that looked like a coconut to me, it was filled with water. I gratefully drank all of it in one go and thanked him

"Now… what was this about something to tell us?" Thunder asked me. I thought I saw mom and dad share a knowing glance but passed it off as nothing.

"You see… the reason I was out is… I found out about my past" I explained

"What do you mean-?" Nova asked before mom interrupted her

"Don't… Let him tell everything first. I've been waiting for this for 10 whole years" She said, dad nodded in agreement

"Wait… you know?" I asked, shocked

"Well… You see. Just moments after you were born, Lady Mew visited us and told us before leaving that you will tell us a big secret once you remember it" Dad explained. I stared in shock as did everyone else. I snapped out of it first

"I-I see… Well… she was right about it being big. Have you guys ever wondered why I was blessed by Arceus? You see…" They were practically sweating in anticipation

"You see… I had a past life. A life before this" I continued, everyone let out a gasp of shock, "And in that life, I had been abused, mocked, bullied. So much that I killed myself"

They stared at me in shock, so I continued on

"But apparently, that's not the end of it. I awoke in a void and saw Arceus with Mew. Arceus seemed reluctant to do it, and it sounded like someone forced him, but in the end he offered me a new life. A new life as a pokemon, a better life, a life where I go on an adventure"

"Wait… A new life as a pokemon? What'd you mean? Weren't you a pokemon in your past life?" Jack asked

"No… My past life… I was a human" This fact elicited many gasps.

"B-but… but humans-" Nova started

"Humans do not exist in this world, yes, I am aware of that fact. You see, Arceus has transported me from another universe, one where pokemons do not exist and where humans rule the world" They stared at me in shock. Great, now I've paralyzed everyone

"Um… Let's see… why don't you kids go play outside while we adults talk about this first?" Mom said after about 5 minutes of them staring at me and me staring at them. I nodded and stood up, my strength returning. I think it's my imagination but I thought I saw Solarflare glare at me.

* * *

><p><em><span>2 days later<span>_

I walked inside the cave. Ever since I told them I used to be a human, everyone has been treating me with kindness and what I think is pity. They've been showering me with attention; so much that I can hardly find time alone. For some weird reason though, Solarflare has been avoiding me and he seemed kind of hostile towards me

"I'm back!" I yelled

"Welcome back! Did you have a nice walk? Are you hungry? What do you want for dinner? Are you tired?" My parents asked me rapidly. I sighed

"I'll get my own dinner and then go to bed, thanks mom, dad" They nodded, they seemed concerned about me. It's starting to get under my skin… fur, whatever.

* * *

><p><em><span>Night<span>_

I awoke to a blood curdling scream. Ugh… not the best alarm clock sound, I reached my hand out from my pile of hay to press the snooze button… only to find the cold hard rock. Then it hit me; I'm in the pokemon world, there's no alarm clocks. That means… oh shit, that scream. I bolted up from the pile of hay instantly and searched the cavern.

"Aaaaahhh! Mooom! Daaad! Flaaaaaare!" I screamed as I saw the gruesome scene in front of me. The remains of the corpses that was once my family lay strewn across the floor. There was also a trail of blood from Flare's corpse to the entrance of the den. It seems like all three were killed in the same manner, slashed at the throat and then stabbed in the heart and head. From the looks of it, it seems to be made by either Shadow Claw or Iron Claw. I ran outside, heading towards Eve's den, screaming "MURDER!" at the top of my lungs. Tears stung my eyes as I entered Eve's den.

"UNCLE THUNDER! AUNTIE NOVA! EVE!" I screamed, my voice cracking

"Solis? What are you doing here so late?!" Thunder scolded me

"UNCLE THUNDER!" I cried and ran up to him, hugging him tightly; my tears soaking his fur coat

"What's the ruckus?" Nova and Eve sat up groggily

"I-I [sob] It's [sob] Waaaaah!" I cried harder into uncle Thunder. He petted me while Nova and Eve came up to me

"What happened?" Eve asked. I took a moment to compose myself before replying

"It's [sob] It's Lily, Jack and Solarflare… they're dead! Waaaaah!" I broke into tears again. Their eyes were wide

"Come on… Come on! Let's go there" Thunder told his family. We were walking to my den, me still hugging Thunder closely. The Ampharos looked down at me and sighed sympathetically

"Hey! What's happened? Someone yelled murder" Taki came up to our group, a Treeko in tow. Let me explain first; Taki, despite being 18 now, has still not evolved. She says that she didn't battle much and that's why

"H-hey T-Taki" I sobbed

"Holy-! You're Solis, right?!" The Treeko said in amazement. Taki slapped him on the head

"Now's not the time to be admiring him! Can't you see he's sad about something?!" She scolded him

"Sorry. I'm Leif, 15, nice to meet you" He muttered but I ignored him

"Sad is an understatement" Eve mumbled

"What?" Taki asked

"My-My p-parents and S-Solarflare is dead, they've been murdered" I muttered

"WHAAT?!" Both the newcomers shouted.

"We're going there now" Thunder said. They nodded and proceeded to follow us in silence, not that it made a different, our group was already silent.

Once we reached my den, they gasped at the horrid and nauseating scene. All except Leif the Treeko, who went up to the corpses and started inspecting them

"When did you find out?" He asked, still examining the bodies. I didn't know how to answer, or if I should answer

"I said! When did you find out?!" He asked again, this time there was a hint of annoyance in his voice

"Uh… Not long ago. I woke up to a scream" He nodded, satisfied with the answer

"… It looks like they were slashed and stabbed by a sharp object!" Taki said

"I worked that out by myself, funnily enough" Leif answered, sarcastically

"Well EXCUSE ME Mr. Private Investigator!" Taki replied

"Anyways… Lily and Jack were killed in here"

"I worked that out by myself, funnily eno-"

"But Solarflare wasn't. He was killed somewhere outside" Leif continued

"I kno- Wait… what?" Taki asked

"You see the blood trail from the entrance? The murderer killed Solarflare and dragged his corpse in here. His corpse left a trail of blood on the floor. But the question is why? Why did he, or they, have to drag his corpse in here?" Leif wondered

"So… are you going to live with us now?" Eve asked Solis sympathetically, changing the subject

"No"

"What?"

"No… I'm not staying here anymore. I'm going to track down this murderer and kill him. He has to pay for what he's done" I replied, emotionless. I had cried so much that I don't have any tears left to shed

"S-say again?" Eve's expression was one of disbelief

"You heard me, I'm going to kill this motherfucker" I growled, "You can follow, any of you guys can follow. I don't give a flying fuck what you guys do. All I care is for me to kill… kill the murderer" I noticed the others giving me a fearful glance, I don't care. This person has taken what I've cared for most in this world. This monster has taken my happiness from my second life, as if I haven't suffered enough in my past one. Fuck you, murderer; Fuck you, Arceus, you said this life would be better. Better my ass, adventure my ass! FUCK EVERYONE! TO HELL WITH IT ALL!

* * *

><p><span><em>And so begins… The Path to Vengeance<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN Not too shabby eh? Hope so! OC Leif from ****Warrior of Hope****. Thank you all for reading and don't forget to review! Oh and… as stated above, sorry for any prolonged updates. And yes, I know, I've still yet to write the final chapter of A Teacher's Job, sorry. Life's just been so hectic.**


	5. Toodles

Chapter 4: Toodles~

**{A/N} Thanks ****Warrior of Hope**** for reviewing! It is much appreciated! Well, I've set up another poll just to gather some information from you wonderful, wonderful readers! Again, sorry for not updating, I just can't come up with many ideas or motivation, whether it be for homework or FF. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this and know that I don't own Pokemon**

**Warrior of Hope: Thanks! I just do what I do; you send me OC, I implement it according to what you sent me! And I check and re-read every chapter before posting, this helps reduce mistakes but not remove it completely…**

* * *

><p><em><span>Last time<span>_

_"__You heard me, I'm going to kill this motherfucker" I growled, "You can follow, any of you guys can follow. I don't give a flying fuck about what you guys do. All I care is for me to kill… kill the murderer" I noticed the others giving me a fearful glance, I don't care. This person has taken what I've cared for them most in this world. This monster has taken my happiness from my second life, as if I haven't suffered enough in my past one. Fuck you, murderer; Fuck you, Arceus, you said this life would be better. Better my ass, adventure my ass! FUCK EVERYONE! TO HELL WITH IT ALL!_

_And so begins… The Path to Vengeance_

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_I only suggest to you: Will you dwell on killing this man? You wish for revenge? If you do, he has already killed you by slow poison. So, let it go. Why waste your time? His life will see to his death." _

_- Lloyd Alexander, The Golden Dream of Carlo Chuchio_

* * *

><p>"Come on Solis, pleeeeaaaase?!" I begged.<p>

"Alright, we'll take a break! Can you check which forest we're at? I swear, we've travelled over a hundred miles" The golden Riolu replied, his voice a bit miffed. As expected, I tagged along with him, but Leif and Taki also did. I did as he told me to, I checked our map. After taking a short time to read and locate where we are, I found the answer.

"We're dead centre in Fogdawn Forest" I informed him

"Then this is where that kind Noctowl said the mysterious figure ran off to" Yes, after Solis' impressive outburst, he stormed off to somewhere. I took it to me to help him, so I asked the nearby nocturnal pokemon if they have seen a mysterious figure coming out of the cave during the night. A kind Noctowl said to me

_"__Why, yes! There was a figure coming out of the cave in the middle of the night, then returned with something dragging behind him, before coming out again, this time not returning. I think he was running towards the Fogdawn Forest"_

_"__What does he look like?"_

_"__He was small… and not very tall either. He was running on all four paws"_

_"__Thank you, Ms. Noctowl"_

_"__No problem, Eve! May I ask why you're asking this question?"_

_"__Well… Solis' parents and brother were murdered last night, and now Solis is on the warpath to kill this murderer"_

_"__REALLY?! They were MURDERED? Poor boy"_

She then fell asleep instantly. 'Nocturnal pokemons" I thought, 'You never know when they'll fall asleep during the day time'. Anyways, he was ecstatic when I told him the info that I've gathered; I blushed when he hugged me as thanks… He seemed to have lightened up at the pond while I was getting the information. We were then joined by a snickering Taki and Leif. When asked, they said that 'the scene was cute', to which I blushed again, this time of embarrassment. They've decided to join us, and that was when Solis announced that we'll be leaving the next day and that we should prepare our supplies and whatnot.

And now we're here, we've reached Fogdawn Forest and decided to rest.

"I see a small cave up ahead!" Solis announced

"Right" I answered, "Let's go"

As we travelled through the vegetation towards the cave, I noticed some things. First, it was small like Solis said; Second, it looked abandoned; Third, it looked perfect for us to use! I ran right in to the cave and saw that, though it looks small from the outside, it was actually large; enough to fit all of us and still have a lot of room left.

"This is huge!" I exclaimed

"Not really, but it'll do" Solis replied

"I'll go gather some berries with Leif" Taki announced, before leaving with the Treeko in tow

"So… What's our next move?" I asked Solis

"We find out if anyone around here has found someone suspicious passing by" He answered, "Eve…"

"Yes?"

"T-Thank you"

"For what?"

"For staying by me… even when I was rude towards everyone"

"Don't mention it! I knew you since you were born, I won't just up and leave you just because you said you didn't care what we do anymore!"

"It was during the moment. I was just… so… angry! I mean, sure, I was very upset about their deaths. But what really made me that angry was because Arceus has said to me that I will be born in a better life; and from what I'm seeing, that is not the case, this life is just as horrid as my past life. It's just like he is torturing me even after my death"

"I don't know what your past life is; but it must've been really bad. Know that I'll be here by you, always" I comforted him

"You know, you really are like Lindsey" He smiled

"Who's Lindsey?" There was that name again, who was this 'Lindsey' he talks about?

"She's basically a girl from my world. Back in my world, I was bullied a lot, if not all, of the kids there. Even smaller kids would bully me sometimes. Lindsey, she stayed by my side, even if it means that they will tease her too. Funny, thinking back I think she said that once, 'I'll be here by you, always'. I guess that you and her is just so alike"

"I-I guess?"

"We're back!" Leif's voice resonated throughout the cave. He came in, both he and Taki were dragging a large leaf with an assortment of berries piled on it

"What were you two talking about? Something… romantic?" Taki narrowed her eyes and smirked

"No!" I replied quickly

"I just thanked her for still staying with me and coming along. By the way, why did you guys come?" Solis answered bluntly

"Basically… we have nothing better to do. And we'll help our friend any way we can!" Taki replied, Leif nodding in agreement

"But won't your parents be worried?"

"I already told my parents. Mom was devastated with the loss and they both allowed me to go with you"

"I don't know who or where my parents are" Leif replied emotionlessly. We all stared at him for an explanation, he sighed

"When I was still in an egg, my egg got lost in a storm. And so I hatched alone, in the wilderness with no one to help me. I trusted no one, and I will continue to do so. The only exception is you guys, Taki, Eve, Solis" He nodded towards each of us respectively

"Wow… I'm… sorry" Solis eventually said

"Don't be. Now… what's the game plan?" He smiled

"Well… I suppose we go ask someone near here" Solis replied, "All you guys can rest here first, I'm just gonna pop outside and see if anyone's near here that can help"

"Okay… be careful" I said and he nodded, leaving.

"So… what were you two actually talking about?" Taki asked me after Solis was out of earshot

"Nothing! Exactly what Solis told you!" I replied

"I overheard something about someone named 'Lindsey'" Leif interjected. I glared at him

"It's rude to eavesdrop"

"It's rude to lie. To your friends, no less" He shrugged calmly

"Touché"

"Now… who's Lindsey?" Taki asked

"Huh… I guess you didn't know about Solis' past life" I sighed

"Past life?" They both repeated, sounding sceptical

"He was basically human. He killed himself and was granted a second life as a pokemon by Arceus almighty" I explained. They stared at me for a second before laughing heartily

"What?! It's true!"

"Yes it is" A voice said amusingly from the entrance of the cave. We all turned to look at Solis who have just entered the cave

"S-Solis! I'm sorry!" I exclaimed in surprise

"For what? I didn't say you can't tell anyone about it, did I?"

"Oh… So, did you find any information?"

"A Pidgeot nearby said that a friend of his saw a person, like you described exactly. But he didn't say to where. Pidgeot is now going to get that friend, but it'll take a long while since that friend of his just moved away this morning"

"So… I guess we stay here?"

"Yep… Get comfortable, we'll be staying here. By the way, I found another den just outside, in a carved out tree. Seems like the den's inhabitants left and now it's free"

"Leif and I will stay there, leave you two lovebirds to get comfortable in here. Toodles~" Taki smirked as she lead Leif out, giving a thumbs-up to me

* * *

><p><strong>{AN} Hope you enjoyed it. Sorry it was short, I'm so, so busy right now. But I felt that I needed to update the story. On other notices and questions:**

**-Do you like the new format of A/N? Like… the review replies and other things?**

**-Which do you prefer: Long chapter but long update time…. Or…. Short chapter but updated more frequently?**

**-Check out the new poll on my profile! It'll help tell me what you guys enjoy most and what I should update!**

**-Gotta go! Next chapter may not come up so soon, but I'll try my best. Please show your support!**


	6. To join or not to join

Chapter 5: To join, or not to join. That is the question

**{A/N} Thank you ****Aurawarrior13**** and ****Warrior of Hope**** for reviewing! Much appreciated guys. Please vote in my poll, show some support. I'm quite happy to see more people voting but right now? There's a tie and I need you guys to break it! Yet again, sorry for not updating in forever! I've got a bad cold but still, I need to go to school. I hope you enjoy this chapter! I don't own Pokemon**

**Aurawarrior13: Well… It's like when you hear a shocking news, you just don't know how to react. You just stand there and say something like "Okay… whatever". Anyways, thanks!**

**Warrior of Hope: I do hope that I understand Leif well! Wouldn't want an OC provider to be disappointed! Right? :D**

* * *

><p><em><span>Last time<span>_

_"A Pidgeot nearby said that a friend of his saw a person, like you described exactly. But he didn't say to where. Pidgeot is now going to get that friend, but it'll take a long while since that friend of his just moved away this morning"_

_"So… I guess we stay here?"_

_"Yep… Get comfortable, we'll be staying here. By the way, I found another den just outside, in a carved out tree. Seems like the den's inhabitants left and now it's free"_

_"Leif and I will stay there, leave you two lovebirds to get comfortable in here. Toodles~" Taki smirked as she lead Leif out, giving a thumbs-up to me_

* * *

><p><em>"The strength of the team is each individual member. The strength of each member is the team." <em>  
><em>-Phil Jackson<em>

* * *

><p>After several days of waiting, Pidgeot's friend came back. Now Solis is on the move again, Eve, Taki and Leif beside him. Over the course of several days, they moved from town to town, following the murderer's path. That was, until they came to one, specific, ordinary town. The town was called Turquois Town. Although that was the name, everyone usually refer it as T Town, or sometimes Sea Town.<p>

"So. Here we are at Turquois Town!" Eve cheerfully announced.

"So, what's the deal with this town?" Taki asked

"What do you mean?"

"Why's it called Turquois Town, Sea Town or whatever…"

"From what I've heard, this town respects the water legendary pokemon very much. Especially Lugia, the Guardian of the Seas"

"Uh… Eve?" Solis said

"Yes?"

"Why are you leaning on me?" True to Solis' word, Eve was leaning on Solis slightly

"You're comfortable" She nuzzled her head into Solis

"Lugia? Never heard of him" Taki said, breaking their conversation

"Huh… Lugia, Guardian of the Seas, only Pokemon that can learn Aeroblast. Psychic and Flying type. Weak to Rock, Ghost, Electric, Ice and Dark types. Giratina will be able to take him down easily…" Solis thought out loud. He then noticed an eerie silence and looked around. The group was staring at him

"What?" He asked, confused

"How do you know so much about Lugia?" A voice asked him from behind. He whirled around to see a giant, green flying lizard. It has red translucent lenses covering its eyes.

"You're a Flygon… Ground and Dragon type. Weak to Dragon and Fairy types, very weak to Ice" Solis rattled off. The Flygon looked shocked

"You know all that?!"

"Of course…" He didn't want to tell the Flygon that he was once a human in the human world. He played lots of Pokemon games in his spare time and can practically recall the types of almost every pokemon.

"Oh how rude of me. I'm Mirage… Mirage the Flygon!" He smiled

"Nice to meet you" Solis also smiled

"Now… I'm intrigued, how do you know so much about the great Lugia?" Mirage asked

"Let's say personal experience and knowledge thing…" He muttered back

"Oh… personal subject?"

"You could say that"

"Nah! It's just the fact that he doesn't want to tell you about him being hu-" Taki burst out before Eve slapped a paw over her mouth, effectively shutting her up. Solis made a mental note to scold Taki and thank Eve later.

"Well… that was a bit weird, but I won't invade your privacy! Gotta go! Hope I see you later!" He said, flying into town.

"Well, better get to work then!" Eve cheerfully said

"Work?" Leif asked

"Asking other pokemon, of course!"

"Help!" Someone cried out. They turned around to see an adult Bisharp running towards them, arms waving frantically.

"Help!" He wheezed as he approached the group, bending over and panting.

"What happened?" Solis quickly asked

"Th-there's a group of B-Beedrills attacking a Lilipup!" He panted

"What?!" Taki exclaimed in surprise.

"Let's go, quickly" Leif calmly but hurriedly said. They made haste in following the Bisharp. Along the way, they made some small talk to calm their nerves

"So… what's your name?" Solis asked the Bisharp.

"My name's Shade, yours?" He replied. Now that Shade wasn't panting, the group noticed that his voice was quiet, yet it still carries through just like anyone speaking normally. His voice was also harsh, making it seem like every single word he says is an insult.

"Solis" He replied. Shade smirked a bit

"I'm Eve, this is Taki and Leif" Eve smiled, nodding towards Taki and Leif. She would've pointed, or at least gestured, but doing that while running without tripping is hard.

"So… are you and Solis an... Item?" Shade smirked some more as both Solis and Eve blushed. Taki and Leif snickered some.

"N-n-no" Solis finally managed to stutter out

"Not yet" Eve muttered almost silently

"Sorry, I just assumed that you two are a couple, being so close to each other and all" Shade apologized, having not heard Eve. After Shade said that, Solis noticed that Eve has in fact been running alongside him, mere inches apart. He sighed.

They soon reached a clearing, to which Shade abruptly stopped.

"Where is the Lilipup?" Leif asked. Shade slowly turned to look at them. His face was twisted into a sinister grin

"My sincerest apologies. I'm afraid there is no Lilipup here. The only people in danger here are you guys. ESPECIALLY YOU SOLIS!" He howled with laughter

"Did you forget the fact that we outnumber you four to one?" Taki smirked

"Oh I didn't forget that, dear Torchic. Which is why I've brought some reinforcements!" He chuckled as several Mienfoo and Luxio leaped out into the clearing. Now the tides have been turned

"Now we outnumber you eleven to four!"

"Number is nothing compared to level!" Solis retorted, "Why do you even do this? I've never did anything to you!"

"Oh but my master wants me to, you may know him as 'the murderer' but we call him Zero. He sends his regards"

"Zero? Well tell your 'boss' to fuck off! If you get back alive, that is"

"Only your small little gang is dying today, ATTACK!"

The Fighting and Electric types leapt towards them. Solis used Aura Sphere rapidly while the others fired off their own attack. Then, a Luxio leapt towards Eve, fangs ready to tear through her neck. Eve, meanwhile, was fighting off another Mienfoo and was too busy to notice. By the time Solis noticed, it was already too late. He was about to shout when the Luxio was blown sideways by a purple flame, Dragon Breath. Everyone turned towards the source of the flame. A Flygon, Mirage, was hovering not so far away. There was also a Ninetales with him, setting down a peculiar bag

"Sorry we're late! Golden Riolu, take out that Bisharp. The rest of us will hold the others off!" The Ninetales shouted. Solis could tell that she was a female from her voice. As soon as he nodded, the fight continued on. Mirage used another Dragon Breath while the Ninetales next to him jumped onto his back, blasting a Mienfoo behind her with a Fire Blast. Mirage flew out of the enemy's reach when Ninetales was secured on his back

"ABILITY ACTIVATE! DROUGHT!" Ninetales shouted. The sky was suddenly clear of clouds and the sun glared down harshly, raising the temperature by several degrees.

"Yes! Now we're talking! EMBER!" Taki let out a larger-than-normal fireball at a Mienfoo, Solis winced at the thought of that hitting his tail.

"What, you scared already? Poor little Riolu, all alone and scared" Shade taunted

"I'll show you scared! Bullet Punch!" Solis sprinted over to Shade so fast that it seemed like he teleported. He then let out a flurry of punches, each one hitting Shade harder than the previous. Shade stumbled back from the force of the punches before regaining balance.

"Why, you!" He swiped at Solis with a Night Slash. Solis jumped back, avoiding the main impact, but he still got a shallow cut across his cheek. He felt the stinging of the bleeding cut and put his paw up to the cut, his fur staunching the flow a bit.

"Come on, come on. Think, Solis, think! Dark and Steel type. Dark and Steel… That's it! Four times weakness to Fighting type! AURA SPHERE X!" Solis exclaimed. Aura Sphere X was an alternate version of Aura Sphere that he tried out not too long ago. He lifted both his paws in front of him, a slight gap between them. His body started giving off a pale yellow colour, the colour of his aura. He then closed the gap between his paws and the aura manifested itself into an 'X' in front of his paws.

Solis then let out a roar, the pale yellow X travelled a short distance before impacting the shocked Bisharp. The corners of the X folded behind Shade, forming some sort of a cage. After a bit of struggling from Shade, the aura exploded radiantly. The fight surrounding them had stopped, all the combatants turned to look at the light show. The explosion had thrown up a veil of dust and dirt. Solis' group then noticed that their enemies were still staring and decided to knock them out while they were still stunned

"Four times weakness baby! Suck it!" Solis panted, the move had drained almost all of his energy

"I applaud you for your knowledge" A voice reached out. When the dust settled, Shade could be seen bending over, hands on his knees, panting.

"HOW?!" Solis screeched in annoyance, "How are you even alive?!"

"You would need to train, dear Solis. I've faced worse than that" He panted. Shade then looked around and saw all of his comrades lying on the ground, unconscious.

"Alas, we must retreat. My comrades has failed me, they will be severely punished" Shade muttered

"Oh no you don't! You're not going anywhere!" Mirage growled, "You will be taken to the guild for an unprovoked attack on pokemon"

"I assure you we will meet again. You will pay for what you've done to me. Warp Orb Z!" Shade vowed to Solis, ignoring Mirage. He then held out a blue orb that was in a small pouch strapped to his side. Solis hadn't noticed that before. The Luxio, Mienfoo and Shade all disappeared in a bright yellow beam of light, leaving behind a group of confused pokemon.

* * *

><p><em><span>POV: Solis<span>_

"So, Mirage. Who's she?" I nodded towards the Drought Ninetales that helped us out.

"Oh, right. You guys haven't met her before. This is Sunny. Sunny the Drought Ninetales, also my mate" Mirage smiled proudly as Sunny blushed

"By the way, I've never seen a Riolu that was able to use aura before, much less some fantastic stunt like that" Sunny said

"Oh, you mean Aura Sphere X?"

"Yes, what a fantastic attack, both powerful and elegant"

"He just mastered it today" Taki interrupted

"Yes… A few days ago I found out that I have a lot of control over my aura. Although I 'mastered' the technique, using it drains me a lot" I explained.

"My turn to ask a question. Mirage, what do you mean when you said that Shade will be taken to the guild?" Leif asked

"Oh, you mean Floatzel's Guild?" Mirage asked

"Hmm… I've never heard of Floatzel's Guild before but I do know that there are many guilds situated in many towns. Most of them have the same goal, to help others, explore places and capture wanted pokemon" Taki said

"How do you know that?" I asked her

"Well… we do have a guild near our forest, about 10 minutes' walk away from your home" She replied and I sighed. How did I never know that?

"Absolutely correct. And Floatzel's Guild is no different, we basically help pokemon and make the place better" Mirage answered

"I have a question, what does that Bisharp want with you?" Sunny asked

"Well, I don't know, he just up and attacked us" I lied through my teeth

"Please don't lie to us, we just want to help you" Mirage said soothingly

"Wha- how did you know?"

"Solis, let me tell you something. The eyes are windows to the soul. If you can read the person's eyes, you can read them like a book. Know what they think and feel. Your eyes were showing hesitation and nervousness, what liars feel when they lie" He explained. I sighed

"Okay… I might as well tell you since you are a guild member, I suppose you are trustworthy. You see, the reason I left my home forest at all was because my family was murdered. My friends chose to follow me"

"He's trying to get revenge on the murderer ever since. Then that Bisharp, Shade, came and told us that he works for this murderer, who he calls Zero" Eve finished, before going and whispering something to Sunny. She gave Eve a sympathetic look and nodded slowly

"Oh… my sincerest condolences" Mirage muttered solemnly

"Anyways, I think I have an idea on how to help you" Sunny said cheerfully

"Really?" I asked hopefully. Maybe a lead!

"Yes! How about joining the guild? The guild can really help a lot, we have connections to other guilds scattered all around the region, we have lots of information stored and we have many pokemon to help" She replied. I started to think

_'__It doesn't sound like a bad idea. If I join, I would have manpower to help me, information that could reveal this 'Zero', connections and transportation. On the downside though, I would be restricted here, I can't roam around freely. Should I join? To join, or not to join. That is the question'_

* * *

><p><strong>{AN} Spent shorter time than I would've liked, but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting for so long. So, sorry if it felt a bit rushed, or if it has mistakes in it.**

**-Check out poll! I'm happy to see people voting, but it's a tie! Break it! :D**

**-Which do you prefer: Long chapter but long update time… Or…. Short chapter but updated more frequently?**

**-Sorry for all the long update delays, very busy. Next update should be Truth or Dare, but I've got so many that it'll take quite some time**

**-Thanks for reading!**


	7. I'm really bad at taking hints, aren't I

Chapter 6: I'm really bad at taking hints, aren't I?

**{A/N} Thank you ****Warrior of Hope**** and ****derpyinfernape**** for reviewing! It is very much appreciated! Please vote in my poll on my profile what you want Eve to evolve into or stay as an eevee. I'm elated that people are voting in my poll, but to be honest, the number of those is very minute. I don't own Pokemon! I hope you enjoy my (pathetic) attempt at a Christmas long update. **

**{Fun fact: Needed a can of Red Bull every night that I spent writing this}**

**If you're (very) observant, you might have noticed that my penname changed. Changed from Pyr0Devil to ****AquaTheAngel**

**Warrior of Hope: I'm relieved that I did it so that it is as you imagined him. And I do have a way of making things not boring, whether it be in real life or in my works. But blunt… I don't know... I thank you for your support on this and my other fics [Bows]**

**derpyinfernape: Nice to see someone new reviewing! You're actually the only one that ever commented about the quote(s) at the start of each chapter! And as for your question, it will be maybe/kinda/not really a PMD story. It will has PMD aspects but the real story still remains. Hope you continue to support and read my fic(s)!**

**P.S. I'm sorry if I can't make it Christmas-y like you expected it, I just don't know what to do****/write much**

* * *

><p><em><span>Last time<span>_

_'__It doesn't sound like a bad idea. If I join, I would have manpower to help me, information that could reveal this 'Zero', connections and transportation. On the downside though, I would be restricted here, I can't roam around freely. Should I join? To join, or not to join. That is the question'_

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_You can have peace. Or you can have freedom. Don't ever count on having both at once." _

_- Robert A. Heinlein_

* * *

><p>Solis thought about the question for a bit, weighing the advantages and disadvantages of each of the choices. He is currently leaning towards not joining, since he was more of a lone wolf.<p>

"Eve, what do you think?" Solis asked Eve as Mirage and Sunny stood there, smiling.

"We should join! We might make some new friends, and get help at the same time!" She replied enthusiastically.

"You know I'm never much of a social guy…" Solis muttered back. Sunny gave a sorry look when she heard this. It was obvious that she felt pity towards Solis

"Solis, anyone can change"

"How? I'm very bad in conversations, I'm-"

"SOLIS! You will join the guild with me!" Eve commanded harshly, making Solis cower

"Y-yes! I'll join!" Solis replied nervously, shocked at Eve's sudden change in attitude

"Whipped" Taki chuckled before receiving a glare from both Solis and Eve

"Mirage, I'll join" Solis turned towards the Flygon

"Great! Sunny and I will take you there!" He replied

"Whelp… Taki and I will continue travelling. We'll also try to find hints and clues as to this Zero, if we find any I'll send you a Pidgeot Post. And we'll also finding new experiences, it's a win-win situation" Leif told Solis

"Thanks for the help Leif. Take care out there" Solis gave Leif a brotherly hug

"We'll miss you!" Eve cried out

"Don't worry, we'll try to visit now that we know you'll be here with Floatzel's guild" Taki smiled

"Bye" Eve and Solis both said

"See you later" Taki and Leif replied. Mirage and Sunny watched the parting with bittersweet feelings.

What they didn't know was that there was another observer, a certain Bisharp, in fact.

"Great, they've split up. This'll make my job even easier! Although they are joining the guild. That would make my job a tiny bit harder" Shade muttered

* * *

><p>"Say, I've heard that the war is picking up in some places, outposts being built. I hope you haven't had an encounter with them yet" Mirage struck a conversation as they were walking through the town to the guild<p>

"War?"

"There's a war?" Both Solis and Eve were dumbfounded

"You mean you haven't heard of Light-strike and Psy-wave yet?" Sunny asked, curious

"What?" Solis replied shortly

"Light-strike and Psy-wave. The two gangs at war" Mirage explained

"So there's a gang war in this region?"

"Yep. Light-strike mainly consists of Electric and Fighting types, with a Luxray leader Tora. They occupy the northern part of the region. Psy-wave consists of mainly Psychic and Water types, with the Meowstic leader Vix. They occupy the southern part of the region"

"Wow… they sound so serious about this war"

"It is! It's the largest-scaled and longest war yet in the history of this region! They both fight for control of the region, saying that they would bring peace and prosperity"

"And they're at a stalemate?"

"Well… yeah. Also, there's a third faction. The Mercenaries, or Mercs. They have all the types, they are the ones who will really bring peace. They try to stop Light-strike and Psy-wave, they're practically heroes. Although their leader is unknown, it is said that he is a very powerful pokemon. Some rumours even say that he's a legendary"

"Hm… a legendary would be suitable for a group that actually wants to bring peace. But why go with the name Mercenaries? Aren't mercenaries someone who is hired to do something, most likely kill?"

"No way to find out" Sunny said

"Wow… the Mercs sound like such a good group!" Eve added

"They do" Solis muttered

"We're here!" Mirage announced as they approach a structure. The building in front of them was shaped as a raindrop turned upside-down, with the thin point on the ground and the round top above. Although 'thin' contradicts to the fact that the area touching the ground is large enough to fit more than two Donphan

"This is Floatzel's guild?" Solis asked

"The one and only!" Sunny replied

"The structure looks kinda unstable"

"Don't worry! It's connected to the underground floors too! Making it hard to fall over!"

"That makes it a bit more comforting"

"The top half of the guild, the above-ground part, is the living quarters. Underground levels is where the guild actually is" Mirage explained

"Come, let us go see guildmaster" Sunny ushered them

* * *

><p><em><span>POV: Solis<span>_

"What's he like?" Eve asked. To be honest, I'm also intrigued by this question

"Oh don't worry! He's the kindest person I've ever met! Not counting Mirage of course" Sunny said as she nuzzled Mirage with her head

"Stop it, you're making me blush" He replied. _'Cute'_ I thought. Then I noticed something

"Eve?"

"Hm?"

"Are you snuggling with me?"

"Maaaaaybee?" She replied cutely, making me blush a little. I then heard a chuckle coming from Mirage

"Come on! We've wasted enough time" Sunny hurried them. They then entered the building and went up the stairs. At the very top of the building was a door, decorated with a carving of Arceus, Mew and Lugia. We went in and surprise surprise, a Floatzel was in there. The Floatzel was taking a nap, by the looks of it.

"Behold, you are in the presence of the greatest Guildmaster in this region" Mirage smugly said. Since he was facing them, he hasn't noticed that the Floatzel was sleeping.

"Does the greatest guildmaster usually take a nap on the job?" Eve asked. I chuckled when Mirage saw the Floatzel and blushed in embarrassment. Sunny sighed and went over to the Floatzel, shaking him from his sleep. His eyes instantly snapped open, this was followed by an unusually powerful Water Gun. Sunny, who was seemingly expecting this, dodged it and so the Water Gun missed her, only to hit me and Eve both. The attack drenched us to the bone.

"C-c-cold" I shivered

"Conserve body heat" Eve replied, almost happily, and snuggled with me. At least her tactic worked, I'm not as cold anymore.

"Ah! Sorry about that!" The Floatzel came up to us, apologising. Sunny and Mirage, meanwhile, was smiling in the background.

"Are you okay?" The Floatzel asked us, we nodded in reply.

"Now, let's introduce ourselves. I'm Aqueous, or as others call me, Aqua. I'm the guildmaster of Turquoise Town's guild. Now your turn"

"I'm Solis and this is Eve. We're on a… quest, if you want to call it that. And we've decided to join the guild, I think it will benefit us" I replied on our behalf as Eve nodded

"Oh, you're new recruits! Welcome! Mirage!" He called. Mirage saluted

"Sir!"

"Get the starter pack for them please"

"Yessir!"

"And don't call me sir, it sounds too formal"

"Yes si- I mean, yes!" He corrected himself

"Dismissed" Aqua waved them us off, moving towards a pile of hay, presumably to take a nap again. We all walked out of the office, closing the door and hearing Aqua snore. I sweatdropped, the guildmaster really needs his naps. Mirage and Sunny then led us through the corridors and up ladders until we reached a bare room with two piles of hay.

"This will be your quarters for as long as you stay in the guild. Don't worry if it's empty now. After a while, stuff will pile up. So you stay here for now while I go get the starter pack, I'll be just a moment!" Mirage cheerfully announced and flew away, leaving Sunny with us.

"Is he always cheerful?" Eve asked Sunny

"Pretty much, that's what so great about him" She swooned

"Alright, I get it, don't need to faint here" I rolled my eyes. She gave me a playful glare and batted me with a tail. Eve laughed as I stumbled backwards from being hit by the large tail. I returned her friendly glare and tried to bat her with my tail. It did not do anything at all

"Uh… what are you trying to do, Solis?" She asked, amused

"Trying to hit you with my tail, of course!" I repeatedly swung my tail at her, still doing nothing. She then smiled at me sweetly before shoving all 9 of her tails in my face, pushing me back. I sputtered as I got a mouth full of fur.

"And I was gone for just a minute, what happened here?" I heard Mirage chuckled. I turned to face him and his chuckle turned into a full laughter. I must've looked ridiculous. I sighed, some golden fur flying out of my mouth, and those aren't my golden fur.

After a while, things settled down. Sunny got me some water to wash the fur off, to which I was glad for. Having fur in your mouth isn't the best thing ever. Mirage then gave us the starter pack, it consisted of badges, some berries, some currency and two scarves. I took the badges and handed one to Eve, the badge was orange with a blue water droplet symbol. There was also a banner curved at the bottom of the badge, it said "_gutta cavat lapidem, non vi sed saepe cadendo_". I made a sound of confusion. Mirage came over to me

"Mirage? What does this mean?"

"Oh, that's the guild motto. It translates to 'A water drop hollows a stone, not by force, but by falling often'. This teaches us to be persistent in achieving our goal"

"Ohhhh… I think I've heard it before"

"What do these do?" I heard Eve asked. I faced her and saw her give a questioning look to the two scarves.

"Ah, they are simple stat boost scarves. The red one is attack, the blue one is defense" Sunny replied

"Simple stat boost scarves?" I asked

"They are scarves that basically boost a single stat of yours"

"Oh… I've never seen these before!" Eve exclaimed

"Neither have I. All I thought scarves do was keep you warm" I thought out loud as Eve passed me the red scarf

"It does keep you warm!" Sunny said as she took out her own scarf and snuggled with it. We all stared at her as she continued to snuggle her scarf, rubbing her head with it. Mirage smiled as me and Eve stared in confusion. Was this what the guild members were like? Suddenly Sunny stopped moving

"Sunny?" I voiced upon seeing her still body. I heard Mirage sigh

"What happened?" Eve asked. Sunny then snored

"She fell a-asleep?" I asked, shocked. One moment she was talking to us, the next she was asleep.

"Don't mind her, you two relax here. Tomorrow I'll show you the routine" Mirage announced to us as he picked up the Ninetales and flew out.

"I guess we go to sleep now" I yawned and moved towards my bed.

"Good night" Eve said, I grunted in return. She looked at me before moving towards HER OWN bed to sleep

* * *

><p>I stirred. This bed, or pile of hay, is so much fluffier than before. I snuggled and gave a sound of content. So warm~<p>

"Solis" I heard a whisper next to me. I grunted, can't I sleep a little more? This bed is just so comfortable, so fluffy~

"Solis… I love you" The whisper resonated in my ears and through my head. Piercing the cloudy mist of drowsiness and straight to my brain. I shot up instantly and looked around. Turns out the 'fluffy, warm bed' was Eve! I thought she slept in HER OWN bed! Yes, I distinctly remembered her sleeping in her own bed!

"Solis, do you love me?" She mumbled. _'She's still asleep, dreaming of me!'_ I thought. This situation just got so confusing, almost making my head explode, and it wasn't even noon! I was standing there, comprehending the overwhelming knowledge I just received when she started to wake up

"Hm?" She rubbed her eyes with her paws, "Solis?"

"I-I-I uh... I'm hungry! I'll see you a bit later!" I rushed out of the room

"What's up with that?" I heard Eve ask herself before I ran out

* * *

><p><em><span>POV: 3rd person<span>_

Solis entered the dining room, thinking about his wake up moment. Upon seeing Mirage and Sunny at a table, he immediately moved to sit down next to them. He picked an apple from the basket that was on the table and started munching on it.

"You okay, Sol?" Mirage asked, concerned

"Hm? Oh! Uh, yeah! Never better!"

"Are you sure? You look troubled" Sunny narrowed her eyes. He sighed, before starting to think up a lie to tell them

"I know that look, Solis. I know that you're going to lie. Please don't, we're just trying to help!" Mirage pleaded

"Seems like I can never lie to you, can I?" He sighed again

"No you can't. Now please tell us what's on your mind"

"Well… It's a bit awkward…"

"We don't mind" Sunny replied

"You see… when I woke up this morning, Eve was in my bed with me-" he got cut off by Sunny squealing. Mirage placed a paw on her mouth to keep her quiet and motioned for Solis to continue

"Um… I woke up before her and heard her… muttering in her sleep" He paused for a moment

"Well? Go on, what did she say?" Mirage encouraged

"S-she was saying s-something along the lines of 'I l-love you, Solis'. A-a-and I just don't know" Solis trailed off. There was silence from them

"U-Um… I- Do you love her?" Mirage broke the silence. He felt a sense of déjà vu and empathy for Solis, this is because he had a similar experience with Sunny a long time ago.

"I just don't know!"

"Hm… I think it just needs time-"

"Hi guys!" Eve exclaimed as she entered the room. Solis stared at her for a second before speeding out of the place

"Um, Solis?" Eve said as he whizzed pass her but received no reply. Eve looked confused and saddened before sitting down at Mirage and Sunny's table

"Why is Solis acting so weird today?" Eve asked miserably

"Hm… Eve, do you sometimes talk in your sleep?" Sunny asked

"Yeah… sometimes"

"What were you dreaming of last night?"

"Um… Please don't laugh"

"We won't" Mirage assured her

"I-I was dreaming of Solis. You see, I-I think I l-love him"

"Okay… now piece the facts together. You sometimes speak in your sleep. You were dreaming of Solis. Solis woke up before you. Now he's acting weird" Sunny told her. It took Eve a second, she then slapped her paws over her mouth

"OH MY GOD! I must've said that I love him over a thousand times! Solis must've heard it! Is that why he's avoiding me now? Because he doesn't love me? Now he must hate me!" Tears started leaking down Eve's face. Sunny wrapped her tails around Eve to comfort her

"No… don't think that. Solis is just confused right now… He doesn't hate you, he's just confused" she comforted. Mirage nodded in encouragement

"R-really?" Eve sobbed

"Yes… Now, we're all going to take a day off. I'm sure guildmaster Aqua wouldn't mind that much, due to circumstances. How about we go help some of the others decorate the guild for tonight's Christmas dinner?" Sunny warmly said, she had a motherly tone to her voice

"That's right! I forgot it was Christmas!" Eve shot up, excited. Mirage and Sunny smiled, glad that Eve is rid of the anxiety, for now.

* * *

><p><em><span>Several hours later<span>_

Solis was still in his and Eve's room alone. He was laying down on his bed, thinking. It took him so long to figure out this one question: Did he love Eve?

Mirage or Sunny would occasionally visit him, but never Eve. He was aware that Christmas was today and wondered what dinner will be like. _'Back to the question… Eve is kind-hearted and supportive, I feel comfortable and happy near her. I care for her and she cares for me… but do I truly love and deserve her?'_ Solis thought, _'Surely I don't deserve her. But she loves me, so… do I love her back?'_

Solis thought for a moment, considering his actions and feelings towards Eve.

* * *

><p><em><span>That night<span>_

The guild was beautifully decorated, there was also a giant Christmas tree in the centre of the main hall of the guild. Various decorations, tinsels, stars and lights were strewn across the place. Currently, everyone was in the dining room, ready to eat the long-awaited Christmas dinner. Eve and Solis sat opposite each other, both feeling awkward.

_'__At least it doesn't seem like he hates me'_ Eve thought, relieved.

"We need to talk… after dinner" Solis whispered to Eve. This made Eve a bit afraid of what's to come. _'He knows… will he reject? Or will he tell me that he loves me? No, that's impossible'_ Eve thought

Christmas dinner was excellent, with many food choices and plenty of drinks. The mood and morale was very high throughout the night. After eating dinner and waiting for Eve to also finish, Solis beckoned her to follow

They walked through corridors and twisting paths into the main hall, where the giant Christmas tree is, and where nobody is around. Or was there?

"Solis…"

"Yes, you talked in your sleep last night. I presume Mirage and Sunny told everything"

"Yeah" Eve's ears drooped

"And now I presume you are wondering if-"

"If you love me or not" Eve interrupted, her voice sad

"Yes, I've been thinking about that for the whole day. Please don't think that I'm avoiding you"

"I-I just-"

"And now I know my answer… Eve…"

"Yes?" Eve sounded hopeful

"I'm sorry… it's just… wrong. I'm a human, you're a pokemon. We can't-" Solis sighed sadly. Eve sobbed once, eyes brimming with tears. There was a sudden gasp and a flash of pink above them, causing them to look up.

"A… mistletoe?" Solis whispered, seeing a mistletoe right above them. They then both looked at each other for a moment. Solis quickly leaned in and kiss Eve, surprising her

"It's wrong… but I think I can ignore that… for you" Solis whispered into Eve's ear, causing it to twitch. Eve then smiled, some tears still on her face. Solis wiped it with his paw

"Don't cry, you don't look as beautiful when you cry. So, my answer is yes. I love you, Eve" They then leaned in for another kiss. This one full of love and passion

* * *

><p><em><span>An hour later<span>_

Solis was relaxing on his bed, well, his and Eve's. They had decided to combine the two piles of hay together to make one big bed. Eve had gone to tell Mirage and Sunny what happened, she practically bounced with joy after their confession.

Mirage came flying into the room, Sunny and Eve trotting behind. _'Why does he look so pissed?'_ Solis wondered as he sat up. Mirage stopped in front of the golden Riolu

"Solis…"

"Mirage? Why are you-" He was cut off when Mirage punched him, sending him flying across the room. This action made Sunny and Eve gasp

"Solis!" Eve cried out worriedly. Mirage flew over to where Solis was slowly standing up. He grabbed Solis by the scruff of his neck, making Solis face him, before whispering harshly

"Why did you do that?! You made Eve heartbroken when you said that it's wrong! That's no way to treat a girl! But…" Mirage then hugged Solis, surprising everyone since he looked ready to kill Solis just a second ago

"Congratulations… You better treat Eve well, got it? She's a nice girl. I hope your relationship with her goes unhindered" Mirage whispered, this time gently, to Solis.

"Got it" Solis answered, "And I guess I did deserve that punch"

"Yeah" Mirage chuckled as he let go of the golden Riolu, dropping him onto the floor. Eve and Sunny then came over

"What was that about, Mirage?" Eve demanded as she hugged Solis

"Nothing, it's just-"

"A friendly scuffle" Solis interrupted and smiled. Mirage returned the smile. Both Sunny and Eve looked at them suspiciously but decided it isn't worth finding out

"Anyways, we're going to bed now" Eve said

"Don't forget, we'll have to do some work tomorrow!" Sunny told them as she and Mirage walked/flew out of the room, leaving Eve and Solis alone. They both settled down on the bed

"Goodnight, Eve. I love you"

"I love you too, Solis" Eve smiled and hugged him

"Tell me something… how long have you been in love with me?"

"Long enough, but you never realised" She giggled lightly. Solis then remembered all the times she was closer to him than she usually was

"I'm really bad at taking hints, aren't I?"

"Unbelievably so" Eve smiled and closed her eyes, still hugging Solis. Up above, Mew smiled at them, she was happy for Solis. Solis has lost his previous families, but now he is in one with the guild members as his relatives and Eve by his side

* * *

><p><strong>{AN} I hope this chapter weighs out the fact that I haven't posted anything for a month. I'm really sorry, I know how you readers feel when chapters don't get posted. The month was spent writing one for all of the fics running, a couple for Brotherhood. I really do hope you guys enjoy this Christmas update!**

**-Check out the poll! Please!**

**-Updates will continue to be irregular, but shouldn't contain a month-long break like this**

**-Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	8. No harm done!

Chapter 7: No harm done?!

**{A/N}** **Hello~ Did you enjoy last chapter? I sure hope you did! Anyways, the poll will close about 2 weeks after this is posted. Here is the current state of it**

**What do you want Eve to evolve into?**

**1. Sylveon – 5 votes**

**2. Stay as Eevee – 3 votes**

**3. Espeon – 2 votes**

**4. Umbreon – 1 votes**

**5. Vaporeon – 1 votes**

**Yeah, so far Sylveon is winning. But! There's still time for it to change! Vote please! And review, of course. Check out my profile's 'Notice board' section regularly for any updates and notices**

**Thank you ****SparkytheAwesomeShinx ****for reviewing! 'Tis very much appreciated!**

* * *

><p><em><span>Last time<span>_

_"Tell me something… how long have you been in love with me?"_

_"Long enough, but you never realised" She giggled lightly. Solis then remembered all the times she was closer to him than she usually was_

_"I'm really bad at taking hints, aren't I?"_

_"Unbelievably so" Eve smiled and closed her eyes, still hugging Solis. Up above, Mew smiled at them, she was happy for Solis. Solis has lost his previous families, but now he is in one with the guild members as his relatives and Eve by his side_

* * *

><p><em>"It takes two flints to make a fire."<em>

_- Louisa May Alcott_

* * *

><p>Eve felt a poke, she groaned. Another poke. She, yet again, groaned and turned over in her bed. Who was this person that keeps poking her? After several more pokes, she felt an aggressive stomach rub that shook her entire body. <em>'That's it!'<em> She quickly turned her head around with a _"Vee!"_ and chomped on the paw that dared interrupt her sleep

"Yeow!" A yelp sounded. She opened her eye and saw a golden yellow arm extend from her mouth to a cringing Solis. She immediately let go of the paw, which Solis rubbed, trying to dull the pain. He was gave her a mischievous grin and she felt guilty

"Sorry Sol, I didn't know it was you" She hung her head

"Hey, it doesn't matter! You just look so cute when you sleep, I couldn't resist a few pokes and a stomach rub" Solis grinned and gave her a pat on the back, making her feel better.

"Besides, we should really get to morning assembly" Mirage spoke up

"Oh, hey Mirage! Didn't see you there. And what's this 'morning assembly' about?" Eve cheerfully replied

"It's basically just a brief meeting every morning where we… um…" he trailed off, thinking

"You'll see later, let's go!" Sunny, who was on Mirage's back, interjected and then yawned.

"Let's go then!"

* * *

><p>A few moments later, everyone in the guild was gathered in a large underground room. Mirage had informed them that this was the guild official room, where tonnes of job notices are posted on the bare walls and where meetings are held.<p>

"Alright everyone! We invite guildmaster Aquanis to give a speech this morning!" A Honchkrow announced when everyone was lined up in ranks of three. 'Pimp' was the first word Solis thought of when he saw Honchkrow. From what Sunny and Mirage told him, he was the guild's second-in-command. And he also provides entertainment at the end of every morning speech. _"Look forward to it"_ was all Mirage said when Solis had asked what this 'entertainment' is.

Currently, the guild was standing straight in three rows. Everyone saluted as Honchkrow moved towards a door decorated with murals and labelled 'Guildmaster's Office'. Solis and Eve, new to this, followed everyone else and saluted. Solis saw Mirage wink and grin at him out of the corner of his eye. Honchkrow slowly opened the door and went inside, a few moments passed in silence

"GO AWAY! I NEED MY SLEEP!" They heard Aqua's voice from inside. Seconds later, Honchkrow came out flying; not with his wings, no, but propelled by Aqua's water attacks. The guild members parted orderly to make a gangway for Honchkrow to fly though. He flew past them all, screaming, and hit the wall opposite the door. He crashed to the ground with a weak groan. Solis tried to stifle a snicker at the sight of Honchkrow. Honchkrow weakly lifted a wing

"Dismissed" He groaned, lying still on the floor. The members disperse; some went around the room to look for jobs, others went away, possibly into town or back to their rooms.

"Mirage, you were right, that was funny! Does this happen every time?" Solis laughed, as did the other three

"Yeah, and Honchkrow never learns. He tries to wake guildmaster up every day and gets sent into the wall every day. I'm surprised the wall didn't have a Honchkrow-shaped crater!"

"Well… what do we do?" Eve asked after they all calmed down

"Since you're new, let's do a tag-team job! We'll let you guys choose the job, then we'll go to town to stock up on supplies. After that, we do the job!" Sunny chirped, "And choose a good job! Don't spend all your time snogging each other!"

"We'll choose the job!" Eve and Solis both blushed furiously. They went to look at the back wall, looking from one end to the other and carefully stepping over Honchkrow who was still on the ground.

"Wait a minute. Sunny! What's a tag-team job?" Solis called out

"Oh it's just what us guild members call when two or more teams go on a job. Doesn't affect job selection though, just choose any job" a voice next to them explained. The duo turned to see an Aegislash and a Shinx, also looking for jobs.

"Hello! Who might you be?" Eve chirped, waving a greeting. The two turned to them and Solis noticed that the Shinx has weird colouring. Where Shinx's fur is blue, his is white. And where there should be yellow, it's red. _'What a weird colouring, it's neither normal nor shiny colouring'_ he mused

"I'm Custos" The Aegislash replied

"And I'm Sparky" the Shinx replied timidly

"We are team Surge Protectors. But if that's too long for you, you can call our team Surge" Custos calmly replied

"We're a bronze rank team" Sparky replied proudly

"What are the ranks? Like… what ranks are there?" Solis asked them

"There's the normal, or blank, rank, then bronze, silver, gold, and finally diamond" Custos answered, "Now, shouldn't you be picking a job?"

"Oh, thanks!" Eve waved at them again, she and Solis then went to another wall to look for more jobs.

"What about this one?" Solis pointed to one on the wall. Eve came over to look before whacking Solis' head with her tail lightly

"That's ranked with three stars! Stop playing around, Sol. Let's find a D or a C rank job first. Hm… maybe this one?" she pointed to another piece of paper on the wall

"Let's see… _My friend Trix the Zorua needs help! She always likes to go adventuring but manages to get lost all the time! Please help her! –Servine _… Sounds okay. It's at… Misery Plains?" Solis read out

"Did you guys say Misery Plains? Oh, Mirage, you remember our first mission? It was also at Misery Plains" Sunny said, walking towards them

"Yeah, I think we'll roll with this C rank mission" Eve said, taking the piece of paper in her mouth

"Oh, I almost forgot! You guys need to go tell guildmaster Aqua your team name before you take on your first mission!" Mirage suddenly exclaimed

"I forgot about that too! But… don't we usually need to tell him the name when we first register as a team?" Solis asked, confused

"Yeah, you usually do in most of the other guilds. But since Aqua knows that most teams that come to register almost never thinks of what their team name is, he gives them some time to think. Then they have to tell him before they go on their first mission. I think he forgot to tell you that since he was in a hurry to get back to his nap"

"That's… weird"

"Sol, what's going to be our team name?" Eve asked as she placed down the job notice on the floor

"I don't know… hm… Spectrum, maybe?"

"Sounds good. Even though I don't know what it means. But it sounds good! We're team Spectrum!" Eve exclaimed, tail wagging excitedly. The others sweatdropped

"So… let's go tell guildmaster our name and get going with our first mission!" Eve continued, picking up the paper and walking towards the 'Guildmaster's Office'. Solis was a bit fearful going inside, hoping he doesn't come out like Honchkrow. They slowly entered and saw Aqua sleeping. There was a wooden table in front of him, on it is a piece of paper titled _'Write what you want to tell me here'_.

"Guildmaster really needs his naps, doesn't he?" Solis whispered. They all nodded. Solis wrote, with a bit of difficulty, _'Guildmaster, Solis and Eve's team will be called Team Spectrum. Thank you'_. They then nodded to each other and snuck out

"So… what are we doing here first?" Eve asked as they walked out the guild and into Turquoise Town.

"Why, we go to Espurr's market, of course! We'll buy some supplies for the dungeon there!" Mirage smiled at them

"By the way. What's your team name and rank?"

"We never really told you, did we?" Sunny chuckled, "Our team name is Team Desert Sun"

"Desert Sun? Really? That's not very creative, is it?" Solis asked. Sunny pouted

"Shut up, we had to come up with it on the spot"

"And what is the team rank?"

"Our team's rank is gold" Mirage chuckled as Solis and Eve stared in awe

"G-gold? You mean, you're one rank away from the top?"

"Yep, our next rank is the top, Diamond rank"

"And you only have two members in your team?"

"Nah, we have two more. But you'll see them when the time comes. Now come on, we've got some shopping to do!" He said as he flew off, Sunny jumping onto his back. Team Spectrum looked at each other for a second before sprinting after Team Desert Sun.

"Wait up!" Solis shouted

"Catch up!" They shouted back in glee

* * *

><p><em><span>A few moments later. POV: Solis<span>_

Eve and I were panting by the time they stopped, I saw that they were casually talking to the Espurr behind the counter. They, well, Mirage wasn't even sweating!

"Oh, look who's finally arrived!" Mirage taunted as he turned around to us, grinning

"Is that the Team Spectrum that you're talking about?" The Espurr asked, his voice was monotone.

"Yep, we're going to show them how to be an explorer!" Sunny chirped. Eve and I walked up to the counter, seeing a piece of paper with a list of items, prices and quantities on it.

"Is this a menu?" I chuckled

"Nah, it just shows what's in stock right now. You tell Espurr what you want and how many. Then he'll get it for you and you pay him. It's that easy!" Sunny replied

"Okay, let's see… We have 100 poke, what should we buy?" I asked Eve before Mirage interrupted

"No need. While you two were off frolicking and kissing, we've bought all the supplies we need" Eve and I blushed at this. Sunny, with her bag, handed me three Oran berries, a Pecha berry and a two seeds.

"What are these seeds?" I asked, moving them around my palm

"There are special seeds everywhere! When bitten, they would perform special things. Some make you breath fire, some teleport you, some raise your stats, some make you or the enemy go to sleep, and there's many more! Try it!" Mirage explained. I figured it couldn't hurt to try the seed out. I faced away from them and popped the seed into my mouth and chewed on it. Soon enough, tears start welling up in my eyes. This seed isn't just normal spicy, it's an is-this-even-legal spicy. It felt like my mouth was on fire

"Waaaah! HOOOOOT!" I screamed up. Holy shit! My mouth REALLY was on fire! Flames blew from my mouth when I screamed. I furiously patted my tongue, partly to get rid of the taste and partly to douse the flames in my mouth. Liquid fire, or what I think is lava, dripped down from my mouth and sizzled on the ground.

"WATER! I need water!" I ran up to Espurr, who calmly went to the back of his store and brought back a big glass of water. I chugged down all of it, soothing my burning mouth a bit.

"That would be 20 poke" Espurr calmly said to me. Unbelievable! I've got lava pouring out of my mouth and he charges me for a glass of water that saved me from a horrible fate?! I looked around and saw everyone laughing at me. Sunny placed 20 poke on Espurr's counter, still laughing hard

"You did that on purpose!" I pointed at Mirage. My swollen tongue and mouth making my voice ridiculous, and that's why they laughed even harder

"Y-You're not supposed to c-chew it, Solis! Y-you need to bite down on the B-Blast Seed and breath out at your e-enemies instantly!" Eve laughed. I huffed, crossed my arms and looked away. Not saying a word to these guys

"Aw come on, Sol. It's just a bit of pranking. No harm done, right?" Mirage patted my back, still chuckling

"No harm done?! I don't think I can eat properly anymore!" I retorted. He went to Espurr

"Rawst berry" He ordered, Espurr grabbed a Rawst berry and came back

"30" He said in his monotone voice. Mirage placed down another 30 poke and took the Rawst berry. He came over to me and handed it to me

"Here, this'll cure the burn" He grinned. I took it and looked at it suspiciously

"It's a Rawst berry, it cures burns" Eve told me, walking over

"It better be" I muttered before eating it. True to their words, my mouth felt better once eating the berry. The only downside is that it's very bitter, and I hate bitter food.

"Are you better now?" Eve asked, nuzzling me

"Yeah, I think" I told her

"Let's go! Aqua won't be happy if we come back to the guild late. We need to get cracking on to the job! To Misery Plains!" Sunny exclaimed, we all cheered and walked towards our location

* * *

><p><strong>{AN} Thanks for reading! And thank you ****TheGhostArchAngel** **and ****SparkytheAwesomeShinx ****for the OCs Custos and Sparky! Don't worry, this is not the last time they'll appear. They've got a part to play and I know when it'll happen and it's not now. Anyways, POLL! Please vote, the poll will close in two weeks. And last of all, please review!**


End file.
